Growing Up!
by asolove
Summary: This is basically a Rydellington Two-Shot. It shows how Riker feels with Rydellington! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've had this idea for a long time I have even written it but I just recently typed it so yeah ... This will be a two-shot. Hope you enjoy it. :

Riker's POV

Today my baby sister is going on a date... Yeah I'm sad. I mean who wouldn't! Imagine your baby sister going on her very first date. It's a sad thing. At least I know the guy she's going on a date with. You might be wondering who the special guy is. Well it is none other than The Ellington Ratliff! I believe Ratliff is the guy for Rydel, but I don't want Rydel to grow up. I guess I'm scared she'll forget me if she has someone better. Rydel and I have always been the closes, and I don't want that to go. I'll just have to live with it.

"Hey Rydel!' I said walking into her room.

'Hey Riker!" She said back to me. Man she sounds happy!

"Are you excited?" I said trying to cover up my sad voice.

"Yes, I really am! But Riker you don't have to be sad." She said to me.

"That's good! I know Rydel, I know. I just don't want you to forget me..." I said all sadly.

"Awww, Riker it's okay! I could never forget my big brother! And my favorite brother! Shhh don't tell the others that I said that!" Rydel told me.

"Thanks Rydel! And trust me I will defiantly tell them!" I said happier.

"Okay you tell them that! But just to warn you, they'll kill you!" She said while giving me a hug."I love you Riker. No matter what."

"I love you too Rydel. Well I'll let you get back to getting ready for your date!" I said and left the room. I hope she has a great time!

TIME SKIP TO WHEN RATLIFF GETS RYDEL. STILL RIKER'S POV

Ratliff would be here in an hour. Rydel walked down the stairs. "Oh my Gosh Rydel... You look amazing! You're so beautiful!" I said truthfully. Rydel had a blue mermaid dress with silver flowers on it (A/N I'm really bad at describing dresses. I will have the link down below! ). She looked absolutely stunning!

"Thanks Riker! That means a lot to me!" Rydel said to me.

'You're welcome, Rydel! Where is Ratliff taking you?" I asked her.

Excitement filled Rydel's voice when she told me this, "He' taking me to a dance!"

Rydel and I used to go dancing. I guess Ratliff will now be the guy taking her dancing.

Rydel and my mom went to go do some last minute touches. DING DONG!

That must be Ratliff. I went to answer the door, "Hello!" I said.

"Hey Riker! I'm here to pick up Rydel." Ratliff said to while walking into the house.

"She should be down here soon." I said to Ratliff.

"Hey Riker I know this must be hard for you. Letting your little sister go on a date for the first time. I just want you to know that I will do all that's in my power to not hurt Rydel. I really really like her." Ratliff told me.

"Thanks Ratliff!" I said back to him.

Before too long Rydel came back down and her and Ratliff said their helloes and were about to walk out the door when Rydel said this to me, " Riker I will always be your baby sister and I will never forget about you! I love you." Then she kissed my cheek.

"Love you too Rydel!" I said to Rydel. Then I turned to Ratliff and said," She better comeback still with no fist kiss. She told me earlier today that she wants her first kiss to be on her wedding day."

Ratliff nodded and they walked out the door.

I watched them through the window. Ratliff opened the car door for her and he was a total gentleman. Suddenly I feel better. I feel like my baby sister is in good hands. And I'm okay with that.

THE END ( Well of this part of the Two-shot. )

I hope you like this! The next chapter will be a bit into the future... Yeah!

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=rYFzTnkFt0ERiM&tbnid=1KYtbUy3rLgYxM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fproduct%2Froyal-blue-mermaid-trumpet-prom-pageant-dresses% &ei=f_DeUomdAca0ygGQ6YDwDA&bvm=bv.59568121, &psig=AFQjCNFGqsUXzO0_4sl9lVA5VPK66E4HlA&ust=139042848076335

If you copy and paste all of that randomness above you should be able to see the dress! Imagine Rydel in that dress! I'm like really wishing she would ware that dress to a dance with Ratliff! I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that crap.


	2. Stay Happy

Hey! I'm now going to make it a three-shot… on to a story! :

Riker's POV

Rydel and Ratliff have been dating for three years now. I was a bit scared at first but then I realized that Rydel is going to grow up sooner or later. And I couldn't be happier with who Rydel is dating. I love Ratliff, yeah I know it might be weird for a guy to say that they love another guy but Ratliff is dating my little sister I should love him in a way. Anyway today is their tree year anniversary! Ratliff had told me a year ago that on his and Rydel's three year anniversary he is going to propose to her! Ratliff specifically asked me to help him plan how his going to pop the question and where it's going to be and all of that fun stuff. Here is what we will be doing:

First it's going to be on a deserted part of the beach. There will be glowing lanterns and a blanket on the beach. They will have a picnic. Then they will go for a walk around the beach. They will stop to look at the sunset and then Ratliff will get on one knee. Then ask the question. We will have photographer to take pictures of that special moment. Ratliff's mom and dad, and my parents and siblings will be hiding till she says yes then we will come out and congratulate them. Finally we will all go out for Ice-Cream!

It sounds amazing right!? I can't wait for the time to come! I am a little sad that my little sister is going to be married soon. But like Rydel said when she and Ratliff first started dating, she will always be my little sister. And I will always be her big brother. Rydel will be leaving in a few so I'm going to say bye to her, after all this will be the last time I will talk to her when she's a Lynch or not engaged.

"Hey little sis." I said while walking into her room.

"How's my favorite brother?" She asked me.

"I'm doing well!" I said with a smile on my face. "How's my favorite sister?" I asked her.

"Ha-ha Riker! I'm doing great! I can't believe I've been dating the love of my life for three years! Isn't it crazy?" Rydel said.

"It is a little crazy, but I couldn't be happier for you! You and Ratliff belong with each other!"

"Thanks Riker! Well I have to get ready, but I'll talk to you when I get back!"

"Yup! Talk to you then!" I said then left the room.

~TIME SKIP TO WHNE RATLIFF POPS THE QUESTION!~

I was looking at Ratliff and Rydel through some bushes. Here is what I heard:

"So Rydel how have you liked the date so far?"

"Oh my gosh Ratliff it's amazing! I love it!"

"I'm glad you love it! Hey look at the sun! It looks like the water in holding it up!" Ratliff said, and then when Rydel looked away He pulled out a ring box.

"Haha it kind of does Ratliff."

"Yeah. Hey ummm… Rydel look at me for a bit."

"Ummmm…. Okay!"

When Rydel look back at Ratliff, he got down on his knee.

"Rydel, you're the most gorgeous girl I have EVER seen. You're nice, loving, caring, and you love you're brothers very much. When we started dating I knew you were the girl for me. You're not like most girls. Most girls would want to kiss this handsome guy when they start dating. But you, you want to wait for that special moment till you're married. And I respect that. You have so much self-respect. And I honor that. I would never change anything about you. Okay wait I lied there. There is one thing I would change about you. That ONE thing is your last name. So Rydel Mary Lynch Would you do me the honor of marring me?"

By that time Rydel was crying, happy tears though.

"Yes, Ratliff, I would love to marry you!"

Ratliff slid the ring on her finger, and then they hugged!

Finally it was time for the rest of us Lynches to come out!

"Rydel and Ratliff I'm so excited!" My mom said. Well basically everyone said that.

Then Rydel walked over to me,"Hey Riker!"

"Hey Rydel! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Me too! Well I'm happy for me! But Riker I want you to know this one thing, Okay?"

"Okay Rydel."

"I will always be your little sister. And I will always be a Lynch at heat!"

"Thanks Delly! I love you"

"I love you too!" Then we hugged.

After we hugged we all went to an Ice-Cream shop to get Ice-cream!

THE END!

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Sorry if it was rushed or anything like that!

One last thing…. HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!


	3. I'm sorry guys!

Hey guys! Well I kind of didn't know what do write... so I'm giving the story to my great friend rm328!

She will continue it! SOOOO GO CHECK HER OUT!

FOLLOW HER SO YOU CAN GET THE NEW CHAOTER FOR Growing Up!

I'm really sorry guys! I'm sooooo sorry!


End file.
